Talk:Zeus
...*groaning sounds* --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 14:40, October 21, 2014 (UTC) You should put a tag on this since it's from the mother site, even though its from a game. Anyway, what's that matter with you Sei? Is it offensive to your culture or something? Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 18:48, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :Honestly Alpha? It just disappoints me that I'm literally the only person on this site that has a problem with terms and phrases being used in a world where they don't exist nor should they. And I know for a fact that I'm the only one because it's only me that ever brings up the issue and it is only me that raises an issue about it. The only reason this "Zeus" thing was in a Naruto game was because a character from another franchise was brought over for a special crossover. It isn't part of the Narutoverse and it was made clear that it isn't part of the original universe by the fact that Lars or whatever his name is was only in the game in a crossover capacity. And NF has always maintained the ground that crossovers should not be encouraged. Furthermore, that is just a small part of the problem. I see names being used from English, like Alex for example, which aren't supported by the universe's singular stance on Japanese and ridiculous concepts from Greek and Norse mythology being applied to a universe that they simply do not belong to. So yes, it does ruffle my feathers quite a bit. Maybe I'm just crazy, so be it, I don't know. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:12, October 22, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm sorry. I'm outta it today, just dead tired. Headaches and shit. Anyway, if it bothers you, why don't you bring it up with the administration and see if they can handle it. Put it to a vote or something. Same thing you did with the tags on BFF. It won't harm anything. I think..... Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 00:52, October 22, 2014 (UTC) It's a Fanon, people's ideas are supposed to run wild. So what if it's of a different myth, etc. As long as it isn't you, I doubt you should complain. That's just my opinion on things, and I'm sure there will be others that are willing to back me up. Especially since some of the biggest editors here use different myths. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 00:56, October 22, 2014 (UTC) :See, the problem is, Sigma, that not only does it not have a place but it's also very lazy as well. If people want to apply the ideas from different concepts, under a unique Japanese term and they create a "unique religion" or "unique mythology", like the Jashin cult thing in the canon, then I wouldn't mind it at all. In fact, I would wholeheartedly support that. It's unique, it's fresh, it can be played with to no end without stepping on people's beliefs, and more importantly, it will actually have a place in the Narutoverse. No, instead, we have Zeus and Ragnarok and Thor, and you name it; to my viewpoint, it's just disgusting. --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 00:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC) : Not Everyone I capable of that, Sei. Like myself. If Sigma's Rinnegan is approved in going to form a type of "cult", much like Jashinst so it fits the story of his mother. But, I can understand your POV as well, but let's not bash others. Now, fall under my ultimate genjutsu 01:09, October 22, 2014 (UTC)